Seidō High School
Seidou High is a high school located at Tokyo. It has a strong baseball team. However, they have not successfully advanced to the Nationals for 6 years. Last year, they were beaten by Inashiro High in the preliminary finals during the summer tournament, which once again prevented them from advancing to the Nationals. Facilities Seidou High posseses advanced training facilities and nice environment so the players can both develop their skills and enjoy their surroundings. *A ground *B ground *Indoor ground *2 bullpens *Storage *Greenhorn Dorm A ground This ground is mainly used as a training ground for the first-string players and for practice games with other schools. The ground is not for practice only, it’s also the place for valuable interaction with senpais. There are also meetings there after a game or practice is over. The field is fully equipped with lights for night games, so they can practice at night too. Contests between 2 groups and showdowns between fellow club members unfold there. B ground The facilities are equal to A ground, but it’s often used by second string players. This was the place where they piled the soil up simulate pitches from Sensen Gakuen's “giant” Maki. The day before the game against Sensen, Kataoka pitched personally and threw about 200 pitches for the Seidoh members to practice on. Indoor practice ground There is an indoor practice ground next to the Greenhorn Dorm. The earth was laid out underneath the same as baseball ground. Even on rainy days they can have practice similar to outdoors. Club members often use it for personal training before going to bed. Even after the end of the summer tournament students gather and practice. Greenhorn Dorm Seido receives talented players from all the nearby prefectures. These recruited players stay in a dorm specially for the members of the baseball team. When the 3rd years graduate from school or their baseball season has ended, the rooms become available to accommodate new 1st years, ensuring a way for the new members to interact with the senior members. The system of the dorm is to have 3 student for one room: *1 Third year student *1 Second year student *1 First year student Matches Sawamura's first year: Practice Match (Summer) *Seido High School vs Ichidai High School *Seido High School(2nd&3rd year) vs Seidou High School(1st year) *Seido High School vs Yokohama High School *Seido High School vs Inashiro Technology High School *Seido High School vs Shuuhoku High School Practice Match (Fall) *Seido High School vs Seitama Sakai *Seido High School vs Kaiyou High *Seido High School vs Chiba Shoudai High *Seido High School vs Arita High *Seido High School vs Yakushi High *Seido High retired 3rd years vs Seido High 1st string *Seido High A Team + Ochiai vs Seido High B Team + Kataoka 89th National High School Championship *West Tokyo Tournament 1st Round: - *West Tokyo Tournament 2nd Round: Seido High School vs Maimon West High School *West Tokyo Tournament 3rd Round: Seido High School vs Unnamed School *West Tokyo Tournament 4th Round: Seido High School vs Akikawa Academy High School *West Tokyo Tournament Quarter Final: Seido High School vs Yakushi High School *West Tokyo Tournament Semi Final: Seido High School vs Sensen High School *West Tokyo Tournament Final: Seido High School vs Inashiro Technology High School Fall Tokyo Regional *1st Round: Seido High School vs Teitou High *2nd Round: Seido High School vs Nanamori * 3rd Round; Seido High School vs Ugumori *Quarter Final: Seido High School vs Ouya Metropolitan *Semi Final: Seido High School vs Seiko High *Final: Seido High School vs Yakushi High 1st String Current 1st String Previous 1st String Other *Baseball Team's Motto: "Learn today. Devote every moment." Gallery Seidou01.png|Previous Team Seidou.png oldteam.jpg|The third years References Category:Baseball Clubs Category:Seidou High School